¡Voilá, feliz San Valentín!
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: Sasuke odia San Valentín. Sakura le dice que Naruto está raro, y Sasuke decide hablar con él, pero mete la pata muy hondo y acaba con un portazo en sus narices. Ahora, como es medio tonto, deberá remediar su daño. ·Intento de fic de San Valentín· SN


**M**αsαsнι **B**αsтαяd **K**ιsнιмσтσ *inserte ícono de copyright*

•

¡Voilá, feliz San Valentín! 

•

•

•

_«Cuenta regresiva para el gran día del amor… cuatro días, nueve horas, veinticuatro minutos y dos, tres, cuatro…»_

La femenina voz inexpresiva se oyó en el local. Pudo ver que muchas parejas se miraban sonrientes, tomadas de la mano y, generalmente, la mujer apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Un asco. Un verdadero asco.

¿No se daban cuenta que esa fecha era netamente comercial? ¿No tenían idea de que las únicas personas que ganaban eran empresarios como su padre? No, no tenían ni la mejor idea. Sólo eran tontos humanos cegados por el "amor". Sasuke podía largarse a reír ahí mismo y burlarse de la manera más cruel en la cara de todas esas personas. Lastimosamente, no lo podía hacer.

—¡Cariño! ¿Te gusta este osito? —escuchó que decía una desagradable mujer a un lado suyo.

—¡Es el osito más lindo que he visto en mi vida! —Respondió el desagradable hombre que la acompañaba —, pero nada se compara con tu belleza.

Se centró en la lata de durazno que tenía en sus manos, intentando distraerse de las frases empalagosas de la gente a su alrededor. No podía, no podía, no podía y seguía sin poder distraerse. Se volvería loco, y ya se podía imaginar lo que le diría el idiota de Naruto:

"_¡Ja! No puedo creer que el gran e increíble Sasuke Uchiha no pueda aguantar una fecha. ¿Por qué no te vas entonces? Así no nos arruinarías"_

¿Irse? ¿Por qué él se tendría que ir de la ciudad en donde vivía sólo porque se les antoja celebrar algo… _así_? No. Las parejas son las que tienen que irse, no él. Y Naruto no era nadie para decirle aquello, ¡nadie!. Sasuke no era quien estaba desesperado buscando por la calle a alguna chica soltera. Él tenía dignidad.

Dejó la lata en su lugar, pensando que le daría un ataque de ansiedad en ese mismo momento. Quizá exageraba, pero tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que llegaran más y más personas.

Se encaminó hacia la caja para pagar. El canasto en donde llevaba sus compras le pesaba. Rodó los ojos cuando vio que el uniforme de las cajeras era rosado.

**·**

La brisa era bastante helada y daba la sensación de que se pondría a nevar en cualquier momento, para el fastidio de Sasuke. Acomodó su bufanda de tal manera de que le tapara la boca. La idea de resfriarse era muy tentadora, porque así podía tener una buena excusa convincente para negarse a salir con todas esas chicas que se lo podían.

No le enfadaba que le pidieran salir con él, de hecho, era de cierta manera reconfortante que alguien te deseara de esa forma. Además que era bastante gracioso ver la cara de Naruto en esos momentos, en una mezcla de indignación y molestia, sólo porque era a Sasuke a quien le pedían citas, y no a él. Sin embargo, no dejaban de ser molestas esas mujeres. Alegaban tenerle amor, cosa totalmente irrisorio, porque ni le conocían. Ellas no sabían lo que era el amor.

Y ahí estaba el porqué a Sasuke no le gustaba San Valentín: todas esas parejas suponen que sienten amor entre ellas, pero lo que no saben es que sólo quien llenar esa soledad junto a personas que buscan lo mismo que ellas, ¿entienden? Al final, los dos ganan, unos días después se separan y punto final, la página se da vuelta, y esas mismas personas que antes clamaron sentir amor por otra, ahora siguen en su búsqueda de encontrar a alguien que es igual de patéticos que ellos.

Todas las parejas que veía en el parque no sabían lo que era estar enamorado. Y Sasuke se cabreaba porque nadie entendía la verdad, se enojaba consigo mismo y con el mundo, deseando en esos momentos estar encerrado en su casa, como un buen amargado de la vida.

¿Sería el único que estaría pasando por eso? Él estaba seguro que era el único que ha vivido años y años enamorado, ¡años soportando que _esa_ persona esté con otras y que jamás se fije en ti! ¿Y él? Bueno, seguía enamorado como un estúpido. ¡A eso se le llamaba amor, Dios santo! Estar cuidando, velando, apoyando, acompañando a la persona que quieres.

Por eso San Valentín era una mierda. Era la única fecha que le gritaba en el oído lo idiota que era, pero de algo había que vivir, ¿o no?. Si había aguantado años, seguiría aguantando más, hasta que al fin Naruto se diera cuenta que moriría por él, o hasta que él mismo se hartara de esta situación y decidiera casarse con Sakura.

¡Oh, y hablando de Sakura! Ahí estaba, viendo el escaparate de una tienda de artesanía. Parecía inmune a todo el cursi bullicio de su alrededor. Pero, cuando vio que suspiraba y soltaba una maldición entre dientes, supo que estaba en la misma situación que él.

Y no desaprovecharía el momento de descargar toda su frustración. Un poco inmaduro, lo era y eso lo sabía, ¡pero era Sakura!

—Sakura.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —Ella intentó sonreír, fallando penosamente— ¿Cómo estás?

—Como siempre, ¿y tú? —Era demasiado raro que se preocupara del bienestar mental de alguien, y al parecer Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y lo miró un poco desconfiada.

—Estoy muy bi… —se interrumpió a sí misma. Aspiró una buena cantidad de alguien, mientras se frotaba el costado de la frente con la mano—. En realidad, no estoy bien.

—¿Acaso es porque… nadie quiere pasar estos días contigo? —golpe bajo. Sasuke quería soltar toda la tensión que llevaba en su cuerpo— ¿Es por eso?

—No, Sasuke, no es por eso. Es por otra cosa que a ti no interesa, porque eres un pésimo amigo —Sakura sonrió. ¿No debería estar enojada? ¿Dónde se fue el espantoso genio de aquella mujer? ¿Qué quería decir con que era un "pésimo amigo"? ¡Él era un excelente amigo! Claro, excepto porque siempre trataba a las personas mal, pero… ¡él lo era! Si no, ¿de qué otro modo habría soportado tanto tiempo a Naruto? ¡Por favor!. Mal amigo… está de broma.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es por el hecho de que no quiero salir contigo?

—No, te repito que no es por eso —Sakura frunció el ceño, y suavizó su mirada un poco—. Estoy preocupada por Naruto, hace unos días que está extraño…

—¿Extraño? ¿Y de dónde sacas tales tonterías?

—Sólo es cuestión de observarlo, Sasuke —¿Nada de "kun" tampoco?. El Uchiha alzó una ceja, contrariado.

—Yo lo he visto igual que siempre: lloriqueando por los rincones de su casa porque le han rechazado —dijo lo más neutral que pudo—. No es mi culpa que las mujeres me prefieran a mí que a él.

—¡No es tan simple! Naruto está… ¿sabes? Mejor olvídalo. Olvida lo que te dije, sólo quiero que te alejes de Naruto un tiempo. Sería fantástico hasta el miércoles.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme cuándo puedo ver a Naruto o no.

—Sasuke-kun, no quiero pelear contigo. Sé lo que estoy diciendo, y sé quién soy. Si sólo tú entendieras… —dejó la frase al aire, mientras se despedía de la mano y cruzaba la calle.

¿Qué?

¿Qué acababa de decir?

Esa fue una conversación realmente muy extraña. Se suponía que él llegaría y molestaría un poco a Sakura, luego le pediría que fueran a una cita. Ella debería haber aceptado, y él después le diría que era broma, para después seguir molestándola hasta el punto de dejarla llorosa. Así tenía que suceder todo.

El hecho de que Sakura no pasara con alguien estas fechas era una situación conocida por todos. Decía tener mucho trabajo ayudando en el hospital. Ni hasta ella se lo creía.

Pero… ¿a qué se refería Sakura con lo que acababa de decir? Iría a averiguarlo ahora mismo.

**·**

Escuchó a Naruto tropezarse con el mueble de la entrada. Sasuke siempre se burlaba diciéndole que era un debilucho al no poder transportar ese mueble a otro lugar del departamento.

—Naruto, no estaré aquí todo el día —le dijo a través de la puerta, ya harto de que siempre se demorara.

—Ya, ya voy —masculló Naruto al tiempo que giraba el seguro y abría la puerta—. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Cosas sin importancia… —le contestó al tiempo que entraba al hogar del rubio. Naruto expresó una clara muestra de enfado que fue ignorada por Sasuke.

Se sentó en el sofá, acomodándose la chaqueta. Observó a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que habían sido cambiados los anteriores cuadros por unos nuevos.

—¿Sai te ha regalado más pinturas suyas? —preguntó Sasuke. Estaba enojado de que ese tipo siempre le anduviera dando su extrañas "obras de arte". ¿Se le estaba insinuando a Naruto acaso?

—Mira, vienes a mi casa sin avisar, te cuelas en mi sala de estar y te sientas en mi sofá. ¿Y lo único que se te ocurre decir es si esos cuadros me los ha regalado Sai?

—Mmm… mal humor, ya veo. Así que son de Sai.

—Da igual, son bonitos, pero esa no es la cuestión —Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke, mientras prendía la televisión, _"está evadiendo mi presencia"_, pensó el Uchiha.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —Señoras y señores, por favor, aplaudan a Sasuke Uchiha. Si quieren, pueden darle algún premio al estilo 'mejor ciudadano del año', o una de esas tonterías parecidas. ¡Le ha preguntado a Naruto que cómo estaba! Y lo más increíble de todo, era que lo había hecho de manera desinteresada.

Sasuke pensó que en estas fechas, al ver tanto amor por las calles, le hacían mal. Definitivamente mal.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… porque si no te pasara nada, andarías por ahí hostigando a las chicas a que salieran contigo, ¿o no? —ocultó bastante bien lo molesto que encontraba ese hecho.

—¿Por qué tendría que pasarme todos los años haciendo lo mismo? —Naruto lo miró de una forma un tanto extraña. Perfecto, ahora menos entendía todo, Y Sasuke odiaba cuando no entendía las cosas—. Tú mismo me has explicado lo inútil de celebrar todo esto, con eso del amor y esas cosas.

—Me sorprende que hagas caso de algo que te he dicho. Pero… ¿no es un tanto extraño que estés solo en una época en donde no debes estar solo?

—¿Tú tienes a alguien para el catorce? —Cambiaba de tema, algo ocultaba.

—No, pero eso no tiene nada que…

—¿Entonces no tienes que hacer nada este domingo? —Sasuke se preguntaba a qué quería llegar Naruto.

—Eso es irrelevante en…

—¿Te gustaría que saliéramos? —Sasuke levantó las dos cejas, sin ocultar lo sorpresivo que le resultó esa pregunta. Naruto tosió un poco—. Digo… San Valentín es el día del amor y de la amistad, ¿no? Y bueno… como somos amigos… no sería extraño que saliéramos juntos por ahí, quizá…

—Naruto, ¿me estás queriendo decir que quieres pasar el San Valentín conmigo, con Sasuke Uchiha, tu amigo de la infancia y persona más odiada en este mundo? —No lo podía creer.

—¡No, no, no! Es decir, sí… ¡pero no! No te lo tomes así… ¡salida entre amigos! No hay nada de malo en que…

—Mira, Naruto, no sé qué te ha pasado, pero yo no me expondré a que la gente me vea y piense que soy… que soy gay —dijo Sasuke, intentando parecer lo más pasivo posible. Algo le decía que esto no acabaría bien, pero todo siempre debería acabar bien, más incluso si era él quien empezaba las cosas.

Bien, se estaba liando un poco. Sólo un poco.

—¿Con que te preocupa lo que los demás digan de ti, cierto? Genial, si no te gusta la idea, debes decirlo. Yo sólo lo hacía porque… ¡porque me da pena que siempre estés solo en este tiempo!

—Yo no busco que alguien como tú me tenga lástima, Naruto —sus palabras fueron como filosas dagas de hielo—. No es mi culpa que ahora te dé por saber qué se siente pasar San Valentín con un hombre…

—Nunca dije eso —oyó decir a Naruto.

—… pero yo no participaré de esto. No soy un maricón, entiéndelo, así que es mejor que me vaya antes de que sigas diciendo alguna estupidez más.

Sasuke se paró, pasando ante un atónito Naruto, quien podría estar procesando lo que acababa de decirle. De pronto, escuchó como la pequeña mesa era volcada, y se dio la vuelta.

Vio como Naruto se acercaba a él, de una forma bastante agresiva. ¿Qué había dicho para que actuara de esa forma? ¡Ah, cierto! Ahora se daba cuenta que había hablado sin pensar, pero no era su culpa. No, la culpa la tenía Naruto por sugerir tal cosa, haciendo que el organismo de defensa de Sasuke –algo que se asemejaba a los leucocitos, pero con el rostro de su portador– actuara y dijera cosas contrarias a lo que pensaba.

Aunque… de cierta manera Naruto se veía algo lindo con ese aura tan… salvaje.

—¡Sabes qué, Uchiha! ¡Puedes irte al demonio! Vamos, ándate, y no vuelvas aquí —le tironeó la manga de la chaqueta, arrastrando a Sasuke a la salida del departamento.

Vaya, Naruto era bastante fuerte… y lindo.

—¿Y sabes otra cosa? ¡No me hables! Hazle un favor a la humanidad desapareciendo de aquí —abrió con brusquedad la puerta, empujando a Sasuke.

Lo último que vio de Naruto fue como daba un portazo en sus narices.

Tuvo la ligera sensación de que había dicho algo malo. No supo si enojarse por las malas maneras de Naruto, enojarse consigo mismo por haber llegado hasta aquí o sentirse confundido por todo lo que había sucedido.

Suspiró, empezando a caminar hacia su casa, con la esperanza de que esto sería sólo una más de las peleas que siempre tenía con Naruto.

**·**

Genial.

Simplemente perfecto, ¿no?.

Una vez más, lo que sea que fuera, le estaba llevando la contraria. Miró el vaso que había tirado en un arranque de miles de emociones reprimidas.

¿La razón de que esté enfurecido?: Naruto llevaba un día sin hablarle. ¡Un día! Podrán decir que un día no es nada, pero siempre –y hay que recalcar el 'siempre'– que Naruto y él peleaban en esta época del año, al día siguiente el Uzumaki llegaba feliz de la vida, diciendo cosas como que no hay que pelearse en un día fecha tan linda; que si no era él quien se disculpaba, seguirían sin hablarse de por vida o… que se aburría al no tener a nadie a quien molestar.

Pero ahora… ¡nada de nada!

De pronto, como si algo le hubiera iluminado (_¡imposible, Sasuke siempre está iluminado, él es genial!_) se acordó de la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Sakura.

¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Algo sobre… "_no te acerques a Naruto, porque está en esos días donde es muy susceptible"_. No era exactamente eso, pero tenía la impresión de que Sakura sí sabía lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿cierto?. El no dejaría que una tonta discusión arruinara todo lo que había construido… eh… bueno, "construir" no es precisamente la palabra.

_Sólo sabía que si perdía a Naruto, su mundo se desmoronaría._

**·**

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de durazno. Sintió una especie de déjà vu.

—Naruto no me habla.

_«Cuenta regresiva para el gran día del amor… dos días, once horas, tres minutos y dos, tres, cuatro…»_

¿Por qué siempre tenía que escuchar esta voz en donde sea que fuera?

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?

Sakura suspiró—: Por el simple hecho de que me pediste que te encontrara en este lugar. Nunca harías eso.

—Muy observadora, pero todavía no me dices nada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —se limpió los labios con una servilleta. ¡Hasta las servilletas de ese local llevaban corazones!

—Quiero que me expliques qué tratabas de decir ayer, quiero que me digas qué le pasa a Naruto para que… para que… —No, no se iba a sonrojar.

—¿Para que qué?

—Para que me haya dicho que quiere pasar el San Valentín conmigo —Sakura se atragantó con el jugo. Se golpeó el pecho, y empezó a toser muy fuerte.

—¿¡Que Naruto qué!?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, procurando que nadie había escuchado a Sakura. Revolvió su café, un poco nervioso y enojado. Quería que Sakura le dijera lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, pero no. Ahora tendría que explicar el vergonzoso hecho de que…

—Yo fui a su casa, era obvio que no te iba a hacer caso. Le pregunté sobre qué era lo que le sucedía, y me empezó a hablar y al final me di cuenta que maduró un poco —frunció el ceño—. Pero después me dijo que podíamos pasar San Valentín juntos, como amigos, claro, porque según él, San Valentín también es el día de la amistad, pero todo el mundo sabe que eso lo inventaron las personas que no tienen con quien estar. Ahí yo…

—¿Tú qué? —demandó Sakura.

—Pasaron algunas cosas, y después le dije que yo no era ningún marica como para estar ese día con él —Intentó resumir lo mejor posible la situación.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? A veces me pregunto cómo pude estar enamorada de alguien tan estúpido y apático como tú, te lo juro —tomó un gran sorbo de su jugo—. Sólo te puedo decir una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Regálale algo.

Esperen…

¿Sakura había dicho que él le tenía que regalar algo a ese dobe de Naruto?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo.

—Esa no es una razón. Yo no lo tengo que regalar nada a ese tonto.

—Mira, tienes hasta el domingo para darle algo. Confía en mí.

—Yo no…

—¡Sasuke! Mira, a lo mejor no me porté muy bien contigo en el pasado, ¡pero supéralo! ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cinco? Así que haz lo que digo, porque sé de lo que estoy hablando. Conozco a Naruto y también te conozco a ti, y sé que te mueres por darle algo y pasar San Valentín con él.

—Yo no…

—¡Shhhh! Cállate y anda, vamos. Debes desaparecer de aquí en un minuto.

—No tienes el derecho…

—¿Ah, no? Entonces no te querrás encontrar con tu artista favorito, ¿verdad?

Sasuke en cinco segundos ya estuvo fuera del local.

**·**

Estos últimos días podían entrar en la escala de "los días más extraños en la vida de Sasuke". Jamás pensó que estaría en una de esas tiendas que abarrotan todo de peluches, chocolates, tarjetas, ligas, joyas… ¡había absolutamente de todo para regalar! Pero nunca olvidaban el jodido detalle del corazón.

_«Cuenta regresiva para el gran día del amor… cinco horas, treinta minutos y dos, tres, cuatro…»_

—¡Cállate de una vez! —gritó hacia el parlante que anunciaba lo que quedaba de tiempo para San Valentín. En serio, Sasuke pensaba que esa voz le estaba persiguiendo por todos lados.

La gente que había ahí lo quedó mirando, pero cuando Sasuke barrió el lugar con la mejor mirada asesina que tenía, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Y no era para menos su enojo: llevaba horas intentando buscar el regalo para Naruto.

Sí, al final había aceptado la sugerencia de Sakura.

Sólo porque no quería seguir enojado con el dobe.

—Señor, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? —una joven se acercó, sonriendo suavemente.

—No.

—¿Qué es lo que busca?

—Sólo veo.

La joven sonrió aún más. Sasuke se fijó que era bastante baja. Una pulga molestosa. A lo mejor era él el alto. No le importaba.

—Mm… conozco muchos tipos de clientes, sé cuál es el regalo que podría llevarse.

Alzó la ceja, como diciendo que es imposible que alguien supiera lo que él quería regalar.

—Mire —se alejó unos metros y hurgó en un lugar. Sonriendo satisfecha, le enseñó un marco de fotografías.

—¿Por qué voy a querer yo algo así?

—¿No cree que es lindo regalar a la persona que quiere una fotos de ustedes dos?

—Mm… —Sasuke se fijó en la identificación de la vendedora, 'Amelie' rezaba la tarjeta—. Supongo que… puede servir.

No se lo iría a agradecer.

**·**

Podía escuchar esa molestosa voz diciéndole "_¡Ya es San Valentín…!_" en sus oídos. Hoy era domingo, catorce de febrero y él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba a punto de regalarle lo más… lo más… ¡bueno, lo más ordinariamente cursi que alguien puede regalarle a otra persona!. Sólo que se lo iba a dar a Naruto.

Si no resultaba, bien por él, bien por todos. Le daba igual. Podían seguir siendo amigos en el futuro, total… no, no estaba todo bien. Todo estaba absolutamente mal, demasiado mal, y él pensaba que todo iría peor.

Levantó la mano, dispuesto a tocar la puerta.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Los segundos pasaban y no se atrevía a golpear. ¡Sólo era una simple puerta, un trozo de madera que servía para separar a Naruto de él!

Tragó saliva y toco cinco veces, lo más fuerte que pudo.

El acostumbrado golpe y las acostumbradas maldiciones hicieron presencia. Y Sasuke apretó muy fuerte el paquete contra sí.

—¿Quién es y… —abrió la puerta Naruto, callándose de inmediato al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo. Expresó una mueca de desagrado total—… qué haces aquí?

—Yo… me quería disculpar.

Naruto debía saber que era difícil disculparse para él. Pero, como pronosticó, sacaría provecho al máximo de la situación.

—¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del empresario más importante de la región, está dejando a un lado su orgullo, su arrogancia… —siguió y siguió, pronunciando las burlas más desagradables hacia Sasuke. Sorprendentemente, el Uchiha no hizo nada—… viene a suplicarme a mí perdón?

—Supongo que sí.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿lo sabías? ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

—Porque tengo algo para ti…

"_Porque tengo algo para ti"_ ¿qué fue eso?, se preguntó Sasuke. Algo mal estaba con él, ¡algo realmente estaba fallando en su perfecto mundo! _"Porque tengo algo para ti"_. Sasuke se sentía como si tuviera un vestido puesto, un feo sombrero blanco, una canasta adornada con una rosa y un infernal sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Rayos, ya estaba sonrojado.

Sí, chicas, Sasuke se sonroja. ¡En serio! Él puede hacerlo, aunque no lo creamos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Eso —se adentró al departamento de Naruto, empujándolo sin querer—. Te… pues… toma esto de una vez, Naruto, no quiero seguir así.

Le tendió el paquete.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar a que lo abriera, y Naruto por fin anunciaría su trágica sentencia de muerte. La idea de ser quemado en una hoguera, crucificado, ahogado en el mar o ser fusilado le eran simpáticas.

Naruto empezó a romper el papel. Suerte que ahora estaba curioso y el enojo se haya evaporado.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con…? —pero se calló al ver su regalo.

Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Si fuera de las personas que silban, lo estaría haciendo en este mismo instante.

—Sasuke… —al escuchar el tono de Naruto, supo que no iba a romperle la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

Alzó los hombros, no teniendo idea de qué responder. Sabía que podía ser estúpido en algunas ocasiones, aunque le costara asumirlo.

—Porque tú…

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba? ¿Confesarle que desde hace años que le lamía los zapatos? Decirle: "_Naruto, ¿sabías que moría de celos cada vez que salías con una chica? Siempre he querido que te des cuenta… ¡oh, mi amado Naruto, te amo, te adoro, te deseo!"_ ¡Claro que no! Eso daba asco.

Esta situación es la más surrealista del mundo. Demasiado. Increíblemente increíble. Avanzó hasta quedar en frente de Naruto, mirándolo de tan forma para que se sintiera intimidado.

Si iba a confesarse, había que hacerlo con estilo, ¿cierto?. Y esto era bastante estiloso. Él ahí, en una pose de aquí-mando-yo, con su cara sexy de siempre, erguido y con todo de voz apetecible.

—Me gustas.

_Y todos vivieron felices para siempre._

Eso sería genial, pero al ver que Naruto abría los ojos y la boca, impresionado, no pudo resistirse.

Y… simplemente se dejó llevar. Hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer. Y mientras lo hacía, rodeó a Naruto con fuerza. Impediría que Naruto se alejara. Lo tenía agarrado, _"no escaparás de esta"._

Al no obtener una inmediata respuesta, se confió y siguió. Lamió el labio inferior de Naruto, para después tantear hacia el interior de su boca. No era exactamente como se había imaginado la primera vez que besaría a Naruto.

Casi se le paró el corazón cuando sintió que se aferraba a su chaqueta con desesperación.

Naruto dejó el regalo encima de la mesa, sin despegarse de la boca Sasuke. Con sus manos, atrajo al Uchiha más hacia sí, mientras acariciaba el cabello negro.

Una música que provenía de la calle resonó fuertemente, haciendo que Naruto se separara de Sasuke. Tenía los labios rojos y una extraña expresión en el rostro de… ¿felicidad? ¿Qué?

—Eres un verdadero idiota. Espantosamente imbécil —le golpeó ligeramente el hombro, ganándose una sonrisa socarrona de parte de Sasuke.

—Supongo que… ahora te toca a ti aclararme algunas cosas.

—Tienes toda la razón…

Naruto observó el regalo. Sonrió feliz al ver la fotografía donde salía él y Sasuke, años atrás. Foto que había sido por pedido del Uzumaki al cumplirse el cuarto aniversario desde que empezaron a ser amigos y enemigos. No tenía idea que Sasuke la seguía conservando, y supo que se había esmerado demasiado en el regalo.

Sobretodo cuando el marco estaba lleno de corazones que decían "Feliz Día de San Valentín".

Definitivamente ese día era uno de los mejores en la existencia de Naruto. Sasuke aún no sabía que él se buscaba citas para que Sasuke hiciera algo, y lo ponía celoso apropósito. Y ahora todo estaba bien. ¡Excelente!.

**X**

_*Kuroko relee el final, no creyéndose que exista un final tan malo como ese* Lo único bueno que les puedo contar es que mañana actualizaré 'Sobre besos y embarazos". Tengo un… octavo del capítulo listo, o algo así. Soy pésima en fracciones._

_Eh… supongo que con fics así, nadie quiere que llegue San Valentín (¡Oh, Dios, sálvame de esa fecha para no tener que leer historias así!). 4.000 palabras. Nunca antes había escrito tanto, y me hubiera gustado explicar más algunas cosas, pero… es una lata/flojera tremenda x_xU. _

_Igual~espero que les haya gustado. Te agradezco de todo corazón el haber aguantado hasta aquí, ahora puedes leer otros fics más interesantes como… mmm… ¿Amor Comprado? (¡Publicidad descarada!) xD. _

_Bueno, esop. Feliz San Valentín. Mi santo, je~eso es lo único bueno (mentira, no me importa, esta fecha igual sigue siendo un asco x3)._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
